


Marriage is for Those Who Love

by Tyler_KB



Series: Modern Lancelot [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Character, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gay Lotor (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hijaby Allura, Hijaby Narti, Human Acxa, Human Alfor, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Ezor, Human Narti, Human Zethrid, Human lotor, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Male Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Muslim Character, PAINFULLY GAY LOTOR, Protective Siblings, Service Dogs, They don't go to space, Vietnamese Character, Wedding Fluff, getting married, no space au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: After three years of dating, Lotor finally asked Lance to marry him.Now, a year later, the day has finally come.Of course, it wouldn't be a true wedding unless a suit is missing, Lance almost trips walking down the aisle, a fight breaks out between Keith and the DJ booth, Hunk breaks down during his best man speech, Pidge throws their flowers at Matt, both Allura and Acxa look better than the grooms, and Zethrid breaks out in song halfway through the reception after one too many glasses of wine.Though, Lance and Lotor wouldn't have their wedding any other way.





	Marriage is for Those Who Love

 

Lance's POV:

"Lance...Lance!"

I groan, turning over in my bed.

"Lotor...it's not time to wake up yet..." I mumble, falling back to sleep, reaching over to wrap my arms around my fiancé. My eyes snap open when I don't feel him. I shoot up in bed, looking around quickly. My eyes find Hunk, "where did Lotor go?"

He opens his mouth to reply, but is beaten by the boy walking into my room, "he's dead, sorry fam, guess you'll have to marry me instead."

I roll my eyes, "Matt, you're already married." The astrophysist laughs, sitting down at my desk.

"I feel so rejected, but really, Lotor is at Zethrid and Kat's house with all the girls and Pidge," Matt chucles, "it's amazing how he got stuck with the girls, and Pidge, when you're the one that bottoms." I choke on the water Hunk had given me, the larger man pats me on the back, glaring at Matt.

"Let's try to not kill the groom on his wedding day, okay?" he says, Matt holds his hands up in surrender as I join Hunk in glaring.

"Do you want me to call Shiro? I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that you've been _misbehaving_ ," I threaten, but it doesn't have the wanted affect, Matt just gives me a challenging look that screams 'I dare you'.

Speak of the devil, Shiro walks in, already wearing his suit.

Hunk looks him up and down, "um...Shiro? The wedding isn't for another five hours."

Shiro looks down at himself, "well...yeah, for the groomsmen, everyone else is arriving in four hours."

Sometimes I think Shiro and Matt were hurt they weren't invited to be my groomsmen, believe me when I say I feel terrible, even though I was invited to be Shiro's, but Lotor only wanted Zethrid, Ezor, Acxa, and Narti for his groomswoman so I had to pick four people (Lotor said I could pick more, but then it would look uneven so I didn't), and since I have brothers, I could only pick my two older brothers, Keith, and Hunk.

I blink, "wait, all the girls are with Lotor?" Matt and Hunk nod, "this includes the flower girls?" Again they nod, I laugh. "I wonder how he's dealing with Carina."

Lotor's POV:

Look, I love Lance's family more than my own, but his sisters are a _mess_.

"Lotor you would look amazing with a braid!" The eldest sibling, Carina, exclaims as she tries to wake her two daughters, the flower girls, from when they feel back asleep this morning.

I smile, but shake my head, "no, Lance asked me to keep my hair down for the wedding."

Currently, Zethrid and Katarina's house is full of girls, and Pidge, getting dressed for a wedding that is going to start in four hours.

The getting ready party include my best friends and groomswomen (Narti, Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor), Pidge, Katarina (Zethrid's wife), Eva (Pidge's girlfriend), Allura, Carina (Lance's sister), and Elisa and Alejandra (Lance's nieces), plus Narti's guide dog, Kova, the only other boy here besides me.

In Lance's getting ready party,who are at our house, are his older brothers (Manuel and Miguel), Keith, Hunk, Matt, Shiro, Orlando (his brother-in-law), and his nephew Bruno (our ring bearer).

Correct me if I'm wrong, but our house may be a bit more controlled and relaxed.

The only ones fully dressed are Eva, Katarina, Zethrid, and Carina.

Allura is on makeup duty, Katarina on hair, and Ezor is in charge of pouring drinks for everyone's nerves.

I almost jump at a loud shout coming from downstairs, I sigh, knowing exactly who it was.

"Ezor! I swear if champagne got on anyone's clothes you are going to regret being born!"

Lance's POV:

"Hu-Hunk! What if...what if I'm not a good husband?!" I exclaim, hugging my best friend tightly.

There's two hours until the ceremony is suppost to start, and I'm crying. Shiro and Matt left a few minutes ago so they could get to the place, we need to leave in about forty-five minutes so this is _not the ti **me self-doubting thoughts**_.

"Oh god I'm so pathetic!" I cry, Hunk rubbing my back to try and comfort me.

"No, no, no! You aren't pathetic Lance!" Hunk says, getting me to look at him, "you're going to be a wonderful husband! Lotor loves you so much and I know you'll do great today!"

Keith walks in, already dressed, with a weird look on his face. "So, we have a bit of a problem..." he looks at the two of us, rolling his eyes, "sometimes I still wonder how I got Hunk, you two are so gay for each other my god," he mumbles, "anyways, Manuel lost his suit? So...what do we do?"

Hunk tenses, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"He...lost his suit?" Hunk says, it's layered with poorly covered anger. Keith nods, "babe, please comfort Lance, I need to see a certain groomsman." Hunk lets go of me, walking out the door towards one of the guest bedrooms.

Keith snorts, "I swear Hunk is more concerned about this wedding than anyone else," he looks back at me, "don't worry about being a good husband Lance, literally, you and Lotor have been together for four years now, and don't even get me started on when he started liking your ass, I swear the moment he moved down here he knew he was going to marry you, and look at where you guys are now."

I smile, wiping my eyes, "thanks Keith...I'm just so nervou-!"

I'm cut off by Hunk yelling at my brother a few rooms down, Keith and I laugh at the normally calm boy, who has been going crazy trying to make this wedding perfect for me...and Lotor, but mostly me (Hunk's words not mine).

Lotor's POV:

"To a life of happiness and love for Lotor and Lance!" Ezor yells, drinking half a glass of champagne, the rest of us, the ones over 21 that drink, follow while Pidge holds up a wine glass with apple juice in it, Eva, Allura, and Narti take a drink from their water bottles, and Elisa and Alejandra take a sip of milk from plastic cups. 

Lance's POV:

"To a life of adventure and love for Lance and Lotor!" Miguel yells, taking a chug of beer, the rest of us follow, minus Bruno, who drinks water from his sippy cup.

Lotor's POV:

The wedding was about to start, and I haven't seen Lance all day, not since last night when I left for Zethrid and Katarina's really. 

I miss him, but I'll be seeing him in just a few minutes, and I couldn't be more nervous or excited.

I take a deep breath, exiting the building most of us are waiting in, everyone but Lance and his parents.

I'm to go first, then my groomswomen, and so on until we finish with Lance and his parents. 

Lance's ENTIRE family is here, not just siblings, but cousins, aunts, uncle, grandparents, some even came from Cuba for the wedding.

His family, plus our friends, a total of about 150 people are here, but around 2/3 of them are Lance's family.

When I thought about my future wedding when I was younger, this is no one near what I thought it would be like, but I wouldn't have it anyway else.

I thought I would, one, marry a woman and have men as my groomsmen. I thought my father and mother would be watching, yet I would rather have my unoffical adopted parents and uncle Coran and Alfor watching me over them any day. I never thought the color sceem would be purple and blue, Lance and I's favortie colors, or that I would have much say in the wedding at all. I figured I would hate my in-laws like my father did, but I love Lance's family and he loves mine (my adopted family, he's not good with my birth family). I didn't know if any South African traditions would be incorporated, but now we're having a mix of Cuban and South African traditions throughout the entire thing, plus some American elements.

I reach the alter, my groomswomen, and best friends since we were kids, are right behind me, inluding Kova, who is wearing a little bow tie with his vest and guide harness.

Lance's groomsmen walk after those five, followed by Hunk, who is crying.

Next is Elisa and Alejandra with their flowers, the two of them sit with their mother and father once they reach the end, and Bruno, who is carrying a fake copy of the rings (hell no am I allowing a two year old to carry the wedding rings).

Finally, it's Lance with his parents.

As I'm watching the love of my life walk down the aisle towards me, he trips, almost bring himself and his parents to the ground. I cover my mouth, laughing at the boy, who is laughing as well, everyone is. 

I try not to cry with my laugher, but it's hard, because this is the man I fell in love with five years ago. It was so wrong, he was four years younger than me, I shouldn't have fallen for him but I did and I hated myself for it. He was the one to ask me out, I said yes the second time, but we had to keep it a secret, and we did for two years, he was 18 and I was 22, until Allura found out, that's when we had to tell everyone.

It took people awhile to get it, but they did, and we couldn't be more thankful.

Lance smiles at me, his skin is glowing and he's wearing a crown of butterfly jasmine flowers. A few tears are falling from his eyes, but I know he's happy.

Both of his parents are also crying, and once they reach us, Lance's father shakes my hand then hugs Lance, and Lance's mom hugs both Lance and I then gently places a crown of the same flowers on my head. 

Lance smiles at me, "I meant to do that."

I chuckle, "of course you did."

The man performing the ceremony steps closer, "welcome everybody. We are thrilled that so many of you could make it here today for the wedding of Lance Sebastian McClain and Lotor Elyas Pierson. One of the wonderful things about a wedding is that it also serves as a multi-family reunion, and it always pleases me to learn how far people are willing to travel to be here on a day like this, for an event like this, which just goes to show you how important it is to mark these happy transitions in our lives. Please face each other and take each other's hands so that you may see the gift that they are to you."

I gently grab Lance's hands, never looking away from his eyes.

"These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch."

He squeezes my hands tighter, I do the same.

"Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes, swimming, tennis and tender caresses. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love.

Ring Bearer, please bring us the rings," little Bruno runs up to the man, handing him the real rings (which were being held by his father and mother), "thank you."

He turns to Lance, "Lance McClain, you will go first. Please place Lotor's ring on the tip of his ring finger and repeat after me. Lotor Pierson."

"Lotor Pireson."

"My heart and love are in this ring. I promise to be your faithful husband. To love you through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love. And I give you my unwavering trust. When you look at this ring please remember that I love you always."

Lance repeats sentence by sentence, gazing never leaving my own.

"You may slide the ring all the way onto his finger." The feeling of that ring sliding on my finger is one of the day things I've ever felt, "Lotor, it's your turn."

"Lance McClain, my heart and love are in this ring. I promise to be your faithful husband. To love you through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love. And I give you my unwavering trust. When you look at this ring please remember that I love you always. You may slide the ring all the way onto his finger."

I repeat each sentence, sliding the ring onto his finger when I'm told, Lance and I smile at each other.

"Because of Lotor's South African heritage, the two of them will be doing the 'tying of the knot', can Zethrid Morrison, Lotor's best women, and Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garett, Lance's best man, please step up to perform the 'tying of the knot'?"

The two of them step up, each holding a cloth, one purple and one blue.

"Hunk, please tie the blue cloth around their wrists," he does as told, "the blue cloth represents the trust Lotor and Lance have for one another and the promice to always tell one another the truth."

He turns to Zethrid, "Zethrid, please tie the purple cloth around their wrists," she does, "the purple cloth represents the magic between them and the power they will give one another."

With my left hand tied to his right hand, the man continues.

 

"I asked both Lance and Lotor to sum up their relationship in one word. Lance answered 'fairytale' and Lotor answered 'love'. I asked both Lance and Lotor to describe one another in a single word, and they both answered the same, 'perfect'."

Lance laughs, almost shaking his head in disbelief, but I run my hand through his hair, "it's beyond true my love," I promise, he smiles, running a finger down my cheek.

"It has been my honor to officiate your ceremony this evening. And now I get to say something you've been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

We kiss and the crowd erupts in cheers. Two of Lance's sisters, Elena and Alana, throw a wedding mantilla over us, a Cuban tradition that Lance's family has does for generations.

The two of us break apart, leaning our foreheads on one another.

"I love you," Lance whispers, I smile.

"I love you too."

Lance's POV:

"Let's get the party started!" My aunt yells, I laugh, looking at my family and friends, all of which are smiling and celebrating.

Acxa and Manuel walk to the building that we're having the reception in, followed by Narti and Miguel with Kova, Ezor and Keith, Zethrid and Hunk, and finally us, our hands still tied together.

The building is warm and nicely lit, there's a dance floor, an entire wall with food, a table full of gifts, a bar, DJ booth, a table with the '12 Symbols of Life' and a paper with their history, and many tables and chairs.

Mine and Lotor's table is near one of the walls, the two of us head there after untying the cloths from our wrists, where Lotor picks up a microphone set up nearby for speeches.

"Everyone please find their table," he begins, "for food we have a mix of African and Cuban dishes, plus a few other types of food, including a pizza bar, sushi bar, and grazing table, food will be available all night so enjoy yourself."

The two of us sit down, I giggle, "you spent too much."

He rolls his eyes, "no amount of money is too much if I'm spending it on you...or us in this case."

"Want to get something to eat before my family eats everything?" I ask, he chuckles, nodding. 

We go to different sections, I get myself a slice of pizza, rice and beans, some pulled pork, and a bowl of chicken stew, I get back before Lotor so I sit down and look around.

Matt and Shiro are sitting with their parents, with Pidge and Eva also with them. At another table Hunk and Keith are sitting with Hunk's parents and older sister, Kiele, with Acxa's parents (Keith's adopted family), Acxa, Allura, and Allura's parents, Alfor and Coran. At the table closed to ours is my parents and most of my sibings.

Lotor sets his plate down, full of sushi, fried fish and goat, white rice, pulled pork, and seafood salad. He sits down next to me, looking around.

"You have so many family members...it feels weird to go from having almost no family members to having so many..." he sighs, "my father always told me that I would hate my in-laws like he did, but I love your family so much Lance," he grabs my hands, "I love _you_ so much."

I smile, chuckling, "you're so gay."

He chuckles too, "and you aren't?"

I shake my head, "nope! Bisexual, two different things."

Lotor's POV:

"You guys ready for some cake?!" Lance yells into the microphone, receiving a positive response.

I smile at him, cutting two pieces of cake, one for me and one for Lance, handing him a fork.

I should have seen it coming, Matt did the same thing at his and Shiro's wedding seven months ago, but I'm still shocked when Lance smeers cake and frosting on my face.

I frown, glaring playfully at Lance, who is smirking. I take a handfull of cake, smashing it in his face, crossing my fingers it doesn't get on his suit.

It does, but Lance doesn't seem to mind one bit.

Lance's POV:

Lotor and I's first dance song was difficult to pick, but we decided on Come Away With Me by Norah Jones.

He gently leads the dance, I let myself be spun around with Lotor's calculated steps being my guide, the two of us smiling and staying as close to each other as possible.

When the song ends, we kiss during the final few notes, other people join us on the dance floor, but we stop when the music quits.

"Damn this thing!" Keith, the DJ for a little bit, yells at the speakers, hitting them in rage. Pidge, who was dancing with Eva, sighs, walking up to the booth and messing with the wires and computer, after a moment the music starts again. The room cheers, but none louder than Matt, who has drank quite a bit, by yelling "that's my sibling!" leading to Pidge throwing their flowers (which are being given to all guests) at the drunk space nerd.

I chuckle with Lotor, "our friends are so weird."

He nods, "most certainly."

Lotor's POV:

"Zethrid...Zethrid get off the microphone, please honey you're drunk," Katarina tries, pulling on Zethrid's arm, yet my best women refuses to stop her speech...which had turned into a song halfway through.

I swear that my friends have the oppsite drunk personality to their normal one (minus Narti, who doesn't drink). 

Only six people are giving speeches; Zethrid, Hunk, Lance's oldest sister Carina, Acxa, Lance, and me.

Carina, Acxa, Lance, and I have already done ours, but Zethrid and Hunk still have to go...well Zethrid needs to finish.

Finally she finishes, having to be dragged off by her much smaller wife.

Lastly, Hunk steps up, and I can already tell it's going to be a mess by the tears in his eyes, even Lance looks a bit worried.

"I met Lance in school and," Hunk begins crying, wrapping Lance in a large hug, "he is my absolue best friend in the entire world!" 

Keith snorts, looking over at me, "sometimes I think they should have gotten together and we should have banged."

I chuckle, "Keith, you're a great guy, but I don't like you like that."

He chuckles as well, "right back at you asshole."

Lance's POV:

The wedding is fully over at one in the morning, despite the original plan of eleven pm.

My family just wouldn't leave!

The only ones still here are our closest friends.

Hunk is drinking water as Keith says goodbye to Acxa, who is leaving with Allura (who is thankfully driving the two of them home). Matt passed out an hour ago so Shiro is carrying him, trying to keep Pidge from making fun of him. Pidge and Eva are staying at the Holt's house tonight then driving back to their university tomorrow. Zethrid has sobered up a bit, embarrassed from her speech/song hybrid, and Kat isn't any help because she's been laughing since it happened. Ezor and Narti are staying with Zethrid and Kat then will go back to their own house, which is about two hours from here, tomorrow. 

Finally, Lotor and I are loading up our gifts in our car, ready to get back home.

"Great wedding Lotor and Lance," Ezor says, ruffling my hair, "don't have too much fun tonight though."

We laugh, "don't worry Ezor," Lotor says, "we're exhausted, the fun might have to wait until tomorrow."

I fake gasp, beginning to pout. "But I dressed so nicely for you under my suit!" I exclaim, Lotor's face goes red (which really says he's embarrassed), as does half the rooms.

"I-I think it's time for Lance and I to go home, are you guys leaving?" Everyone nods, standing and walking to their own cars.

I get into the passenger seat, Lotor sliding into the drivers. He starts the car, "Lance, did you actually dress up for me under your suit?" I smirk at him, giving him a 'naughty' look.

"I may have~"

He sighs, but smiles anyways.

"What am I going to do with you?" 

I place my hand on his thigh, "maybe you'll just have to...have me thank you for all the money you spent on our wedding? And...punish me for wearing such clothes under my suit?"

He chuckles, "maybe I'll have to do that."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
